List of Demons
Below is a list of individual demons that have appeared across the entire Devilman franchise. Demons A *Abil **Abil (Grimoire) **Abil (Hiruta) *Achelanera **Achelanera (TV) *Adal **Adal (Hiruta) **Adal (Grimoire) *Agnet **Agnet (Grimoire) **Agnet (Gekiman) *Aguilar *Agwel **Agwel (OVA) **Agwel (Grimoire) **Agwel (CB Chara) **Agwel (Gekiman) **Agwel (Crybaby) *Aleda **Aleda (Grimoire) **Aleda (Gekiman) **Aleda (Crybaby) *Amon **Amon (OVA) **Amon (Amon OVA) **Amon (Grimoire) **Amon (CB Chara) **Amon (Live Action) **Amon (Toshin) **Amon (Gekiman) **Amon (Hades) **Amon (Amon) **Amon (Crybaby) *Anguila **Anguila (Grimoire) *Aponijittise **Aponijittise (Gekiman) **Aponijittise (Devilman vs Getter Robo) *Arlon *Ariera *Arubirou **Arubirou (Grimoire) *Astarot *Aswne **Aswne (Grimoire) *Atai *Atun *Aurora **Aurora (Hiruta) B *Balass *Banyugu **Banyugu (Grimoire) *Baryi *Bassom **Bassom (Grimoire) *Bau * Bedeth **Bedeth (Grimoire) **Bedeth (Crybaby) * Beeq **Beeq (Gekiman) **Beeq (Grimoire) *Bela **Bela (Grimoire) **Bela (Dynamic Heroes) **Bela (Hiruta) *Beletha **Beletha (Gekiman) *Beezlbub **Beezlbub (TV) **Beezlbub (DLDvGRG) *Beruma *Bioncle *Blemshat **Blemshat (TV) *Bllan **Bllan (Grimoire) *Brucale *Btess *Bugo *Burg C *Caboon **Caboon (OVA) *Calgery *Caliuna *Caliorruar **Caliorruar (Gekiman) **Caliorruar (Crybaby) *Carad *Carne *Caskalika *Cerberus *Clewa *Charon *Cherve **Cherve (Grimoire) *Click *Coco *Coniard *Coulcure *Cradonneone *Crokus *Croyale * Crubiu **Crubius (Grimoire) * Cruel D *Dagon **Dagon (Hiruta) **Dagon (Mazinger Z vs Devilman) **Dagon (Grimoire) **Dagon (Dynamic Heroes) *Dalka *Damudo *Dante **Dante (anime) **Dante (Devilman Lady) **Dante (Clamp) **Dante (Grimoire) **Dante (DLDvGRG) *Dante Luther *Dankia *Danpee *Darak **Darak (Grimoire) *Daruni *Despereaux **Despereaux (Grimoire) **Despereaux (Gekiman) *Devilman (TV) **Devilman (Hiruta) **Devilman (Dynamic Heroes) **Devilman (Mazinger Z vs Devilman) **Devilman (Gekiman) *Dewdle *Diam *Ditoss **Ditoss (Grimoire) **Ditoss (Gekiman) *Dodo *Doelamale *Dorango *Doroma *Douche *Duba *Draw **Draw (Dynamic Heroes) **Draw (Grimoire) *Dremoon **Dremoon (Grimoire) **Dremoon (Hiruta) *Dunkan E *Eader **Eader (Grimoire) **Eader (DvG) **Eader (Gekiman) **Eader (Crybaby) *Ebain **Ebain (Dynamic Heroes) **Ebain (Hiruta) **Ebain (Grimoire) *Eizar **Eizar (Grimoire) *Elase *Elidcoke **Elidcoke (Grimoire) *Elephas *Elluin *Entrecon *Escanto **Escanto (Gekiman) **Escanto (Grimoire) *Esunotto **Esunotto (OVA) **Essunotto (DvG) **Essunotto (Gekiman) *Eztumn F *Faide *Faim **Faim (Grimoire) *Farfkine *Fatade *Felazoth *Firese *Firushu **Firushu (Grimoire) *Flowber **Flowber (Grimoire) *Fowene *Fraless **Fraless (Grimoire) **Fraless (Gekiman) **Fraless (Crybaby) *Francle **Francle (Gekiman) *Funaki G *Gair **Gair (Amon) **Gair (Grimoire) **Gair (Devilman VS Getter Robo) *Galdeng *Ganda **Ganda (Dynamic Heroes) *Gande *Gandi *Gara *Gardalza *Gavot *Gawl **Gawl (Grimoire) *Genbu *Georagle *Geruge *Geryon *Ghelmer **Ghelmer (OVA) **Ghelmer (Grimoire) **Ghelmer (DvG) **Ghelmer (CB Chara) **Ghelmer (Gekiman) **Ghelmer (Crybaby) **Ghelmer (AMON) *Giangle *God *Gondoroma **Gondoroma (Dynamic Heroes) **Gondoroma (Hiruta) *Gorgle **Gorgle (Gekiman) *Groff *Gorloth *Gujion *Gyamon H *Hades *Hatchtus **Hatchtus (Grimoire) *Hazat *Hegaritar *Henge *Hekutosu **Hekutosu (Grimoire) *Himmler **Himmler (Grimoire) *Hoankit *Honiekparne *Hazat **Hazat (Gekiman) I *Ijam **Ijam (Grimoire) *Ijuk **Ijuk (Grimoire) *Illuge **Illuge (OVA) **Illuge (Grimoire) **Illuge (Gekiman) *Imclugent **Imclugent (Grimoire) **Imclugent (Gekiman) *Ingin *Irigolle **Irigolle (Grimoire) *Irufuno **Irufuno (Grimoire) J *Jacon **Jacon (Hiruta) **Jacon (Grimoire) *Jewa *Jewel **Jewel (Hiruta) **Jewel (Grimoire) *Jilot *Jinmen **Jinmen (OVA) **Jinmen (Grimoire) **Jinmen (Live Action) **Jinmen (Hades) **Jinmen (Gekiman) **Jinmen (Crybaby) **Jinmen (009 vs Devilman) **Jinmen (Amon) *Jinmenko *Jiro *Jisutt **Jisutt (Grimoire) *Judah Hiroka *Jugomaru **Jugomaru (Grimoire) *Jurad **Jurad (Grimoire) K *Kadaloph *Kagol **Kagol (Grimoire) **Kagol (OVA) *Kaim **Kaim (OVA) **Kaim (Grimoire) **Kaim (CB Chara) **Kaim (Gekiman) **Kaim (AMON) **Kaim (Crybaby) *Kanta *Kentos **Kentos (Grimoire) **Kentos (Hiruta) *Kilcare *Kilski **Kilski (Grimoire) *Kizak *Krokus *Kujinba L *Lacock **Lacock (Dynamic Heroes) *Lala **Lala (Dynamic Heroes) *Lafleur **Lafleur (Hiruta) **Lafleur (Grimoire) **Lafleur (Dynamic Heroes) *Lagdura *Laguenizam *Lamanda *Lamag *Lameon *Lamia *Lamicabuja **Lamicabuja (Grimoire) *Laperil *Ledak *Libele *Liger *Lilith *Linghorne **Linghorne (Anime) *Lita *Livreane **Livreane (Grimoire) *Lopsal *Loscead **Loscead (Gekiman) **Loscead (Grimoire) *Lyamon **Lyamon (Dynamic Heroes) M *Macekalde *Magdora **Magdora (Hiruta) **Magdora (Grimoire) **Magdora (Dynamic Heroes) *Magistrum *Magoad **Magoad (OVA) **Magoad (Grimoire) **Magoad (DvG) **Magoad (Gekiman) **Magoad (AMON) *Maria *Massack **Massack (OVA) **Massack (Grimoire) *Masstuff **Masstuff (Grimoire) **Masstuff (Gekiman) *Matuane *Mearmo *Medusa **Medusa (Lady) **Medusa (TV) **Medusa (New) **Medusa (True) **Medusa (Grimoire) **Medusa (DLDvGRG) *Mazedane *Mermame **Mermane (Grimoire) **Mermane (Dynamic Heroes) *Medoc **Medoc (Grimoire) **Medoc (Gekiman) **Medoc (Crybaby) *Meg **Meg (Dynamic Heroes) *Millage *Miniyon **Miniyon (Dynamic Heroes) **Miniyon (Grimoire) *Minos *Monan *Mosumorin **Mosumorin (Grimoire) *Mosque **Mosque (Grimoire) *Mugaaru **Mugaaru (Grimoire) *Muzan **Muzan (Grimoire) N *Nafiro **Nafiro (Crybaby) *Nagalarne *Nagoy *Narasa *Naza **Naza (Grimoire) *Najuwarle **Najuwarle (OVA) **Najuwarle (Gekiman) *Neruys **Neruys (Grimoire) *Nijuteddo **Nijuteddo (Grimoire) *Nike **Nike (Grimoire) *Nulda **Nulda (Grimoire) *Numus **Numus (Grimoire) O *Ocunnup *Odom **Odom (DvG) **Odom (Grimoire) **Odom (Gekiman) *Olsat *Onbaru **Onbaru (Grimoire) *Onemamac **Onemamac (OVA) **Onemamac (Grimoire) *Onkazar **Onkazar (Grimoire) *Onuste **Onuste (Grimoire) *Oobaru *Orifang **Orifang (Grimoire) **Orifang (Gekiman) *Oysnas *Ozott **Ozott (Grimoire) P *Panther Zora *Pazuzu *Pico *Piebrun *Poirsenus *Polpclame **Polpclame (TV) *Pomalt **Pomalt (Gekiman) *Pomett **Pomett (Devilman vs Getter Robo) *Psycho Jenny **Psycho Jenny (OVA) **Psycho Jenny (TV) **Psycho Jenny (Dynamic Heroes) **Psycho Jenny (Grimoire) **Psycho Jenny (Gekiman) *Puffurle **Puffurle (Grimoire) **Puffurle (Gekiman) Q *N/A R *Racavise **Racavise (Anime) *Rarbekitra *Rasber **Rasber (Grimoire) *Rerasu **Rerasu (Grimoire) *Riddle *Rockfel **Rockfel (Manga) **Rockfel (Grimoire) *Rogamed **Rogamed (Grimoire) *Rogot *Rokudou *Ryibyi **Ryibyi (Gekiman) **Ryibyi (Grimoire) **Ryibyi (Crybaby) S *Sagohabu **Sagohabu (Grimoire) *Saias *Samael *Sakushi *Saludra *Sapruel **Sapruel (Gekiman) *Satan *Saylos *Schultz *Sezyla *Shader **Shader (Grimoire) *Sheena *Shi *Shulaba *Sidos *Sirene **Sirene (OVA) **Sirene (Grimoire) **Sirene (TV) **Sirene (Mazinger Z vs Devilman) **Sirene (DvG) **Sirene (Hiruta) **Sirene (Dynamic Heroes) **Sirene (CB Chara) **Sirene (Live Action) **Sirene (Hades) **Sirene (Gekiman) **Sirene (AMON) **Sirene (Crybaby) *Sirene-Chan *Snaper *Somerci *Sphinx *Susumu and Aria T *Talan *Teresutoru **Teresutoru (Grimoire) *Tellestlle **Tellestlle (Grimoire) *Texsch **Texsch (Grimoire) **Texsch (OVA) **Texsch (Gekiman) *Thelonious *Tillag **Tillag (Grimoire) *Tolios *Tollg **Tollg (OVA) **Tollg (Grimoire) **Tollg (Gekiman) **Tollg (AMON) **Tollg (Crybaby) *Tounum *Trijask **Trijask (OVA) **Trijask (Gekiman) *Trocky *Trolief **Trolief (DvG) **Trolief (Gekiman) **Trolief (Gekiman) *Tronpeleph *Tucap *Twlingkazvel **Twlingkazvel (Gekiman) **Twlingkazvel (Grimoire) *Twullgey U *Ura *Urigaros *Urutph **Urutph (Gekiman) **Urutph (Crybaby) V *Vaiser **Vaiser (Grimoire) *Valium *Valva *Vardus *Vegard **Vegard (Gekiman) **Vegard (OVA) **Vegard (Crybaby) *Vervalka *Vetra **Vetra (Hiruta) *Virava *Vishvalic **Vishvalic (OVA) **Vishvalic (Grimoire) **Vishvalic (Gekiman) **Vishvalic (Crybaby) *Vlava **Vlava (Grimoire) W *Wagreb **Wagreb (OVA) **Wagreb (Grimoire) **Wagreb (AMON) **Wagreb (Crybaby) *Waze **Waze (OVA) *Weathers **Weathers (Hiruta) **Weathers (Grimoire) **Weathers (Dynamic Heroes) *Welgerlock *Wellbuth *Welvath **Welvath (OVA) **Welvath (Crybaby) **Welvath (Grimoire) **Welvath (Gekiman) **Welvath (AMON) *Wilgin *Wilfre *Woodrow *Worat *Wuduu **Wuduu (Grimoire) **Wuduu (Hiruta) **Wuduu (Dynamic Heroes) X *Xeed **Xeed (Grimoire) Y *Yageba **Yageba (Grimoire) **Yageba (Gekiman) *Yanun **Yanun (Grimoire) *Yuksal *Yuniotti **Yuniotti (Grimoire) Z *Zaiak *Zaldover **Zaldover (Hiruta) **Zaldover (Grimoire) *Zann **Zann (Grimoire) **Zann (DvG) **Zann (Gekiman) *Zannin **Zannin (Hiruta) **Zannin (Grimoire) **Zannin (Darkside) **Zannin (Mazinger Z vs Devilman) *Zennon **Zennon (OVA) **Zennon (Grimoire) **Zennon (Toshin) **Zennon (TV) **Zennon (Hiruta) **Zennon (Gekiman) **Zennon (AMON) **Zennon (Crybaby) *Zennon (Dante) **Zennon (TV) **Zennon (True) **Zennon (New) *Zerla *Zool **Zool (Hiruta) *Zonnele *Zoumue *Zuboo *Zumon Category:Lists Category:Misc.